Natura
by The-Fifth-Sun
Summary: Jack gets an assistant, mostly because of Wuya, and gets more than he bargined for. And what will happen when Chase finds out about this assistant? What is this about a family curse? Could Jack possibly have powers? Well, we'll see won't we?
1. Prologue

This is my first attempt at a Xiaolin Showdown fic, which was partly inspired by my rampant imagination creating a new, powerful, and wicked awesome magic ability for an origional story that I thought would fit very well into there. Yes will be an OCs, because I honestly think Jack would do better in showdowns if he had a cheerleader/assistant.

Don't own the XS characters.

* * *

The wind blew fiercely against the side of the house, rattling the windows, shaking the doors, and the ghostly Heylin witch could have sworn she heard a clawing sound coming from the back door. Aside from those few simple factors, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and not a cloud was in the sky, not that she cared about the weather. The only thing she cared about at the moment was finding something to entertain herself with. No Shen Gon Wu had revealed themselves and therefore no pitiful, yet hilarious attempts at retrieving them. Oh no, not her pitiful attempts, if she had a tangible body the attempts would be far from pitiful, but her "partner's". Watching Jack Spicer, self proclaimed 'evil boy genius', try to retrieve the Shen Gon Wu could be extremely hilarious after the anger of losing faded.

She supposed she could go scare him, that was always fun for a bored ghost. Especially when she flew right through him, he hated it and she knew it, which is what made it fun. She realized that Jack had been quiet for awhile and decided to investigate, it was getting boring going through his belongings after all. Being a ghost had some perks, like not leaving any evidence of ever touching his personal belongings, of course finding out he kept a journal under his bed and not being able to open it sent her into a temporary fury, she figured it was probably just full of designs for more of his useless contraptions once she calmed down.

The witch floated through the floor, and glanced about the basement. It didn't take long to find Jack, the red-headed teen was sprawled out on the floor next to a table covered in various bits and pieces of robots. This was not uncommon, she knew Jack had a tendency to work until he dropped, but the fact that he was usually working on his robots bothered her. On more then one occasion, she would find him passed out on the floor holding a lit blow torch or a sharp object. How anyone could survive with such little common sense was beyond her. She always thought that he could not be any more careless, but she was apparently wrong, since he was holding a live wire this time around. As usual in these kinds of situations, she hovered beside him and screeched his name.

Jack shot up, curling away and dropping the wire with a shriek. "Wuya!? What was that for!?" The ghost made to slap him, only for her hand to pass through the goth, making him cringe away.

"Don't yell at me! I'm not the one who almost fried!" Wuya screamed in his face. "Why were you even holding that!?" She pointed to the wire that was shooting off little sparks. The only thing she recieved was a confused look.

"I wasn't holding that. I was working on something and I guess I fell asleep?" He mumbled the last part as a half question. The witch glared and he waved a hand at her, getting off the floor. "Anyway it might have fallen from the ceiling or something. Hey! When did I finish this?" Jack picked up the small wristwatch like object, it was the same one he always used, only he had tried to add in a lazer.

He jumped when Wuya appeared infront of him. "Don't change the subject! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Jack opened his mouth to speak but Wuya glared and said "And don't even say, 'But I didn't die'. I swear, I should just hire a babysitter to look after you!" She stopped and thought for a moment, before adding,"That's actually a great idea. Since I can't always watch you." After a moment of shock, Jack protested.

"I do not need a babysitter! I can take care of myself!"

"Says the boy living off of soda, pudding, and instant ramen, not to mention your lack of common sense and poor sleeping habits."

"My common sense is not lacking! And my sleeping habits aren't that bad!"

"You're borderline insomniac."

"Am not!"

"And this place is filthy!"

"IS NOT!"

"And you smell like something crawled up your ridiculously heavy jacket and died! When was the last time you bathed?"

**"SHUT UP!" ** Jack's face was as red as his hair at the final comment.

"Face it Jack, you can't take care of yourself. I have to remind you to eat at least once a day." Wuya crossed her arms, Jack mirroring her. Each one glaring at the other, waiting for the other to back down. After at least five minutes Jack caved.

"_Fiiiiiiiiiine_. But, I don't want a babysitter...how about an apprentice or assistant? You know, someone to help with building my robots and maybe even help us bag some Wu!" The ghostly witch sighed.

"Fine, but I would go for an assistant, since I couldn't think of anyone willingly being your apprentice."

"Hey!"


	2. Chapter 1

Jack sat on one side of a medium sized dinner table. It was obvious that he would have preferred to use the desk he had in his lair, but Wuya refused, and since it was quite cluttered he couldn't afford someone injuring themselves. The first interview had been pointless, some pretty girl trying to get a job. She seemed unusually angry at him and the goth couldn't figure out why. All he did was tell her that she wasn't experienced enough to be his assistant and she slapped him, saying he was sexist? Really, he wouldn't mind a girl assistant if she had experience in at least basic mechanics and robotics.

The rest of the interviews weren't much better, almost everyone having no experience or the ones that did were...well let's just say they were pretty shady. Jack was sure the last two wouldn't be much better. To make matters worse, Wuya decided to hang around for the final two. After a few moments of pointless arguing, the door opened, revealing a tall man dressed in a black suit. He had sharp features, high cheekbones, and dark, calculating eyes, with long, black hair tied back in a ponytail reaching his shoulder blades. He gave the redhead and ghost a slightly fanged grin, making Jack shiver slightly.

"Hello there. I am Shay D. Micheals, it's a pleasure to make your aquaintence." The man held his hand out and, reluctantly, Jack shook it.

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius. Now then, let's get this over with. Do you have any experience in robotics or even mechanics?" Jack said boredly. The man shifted slightly.

"No."

"Engineering?"

"No."

"Can you fight?"

"I have not been in a fight since I was young."

"Can you do anything that could help me at all?" Jack gritted his teeth, glaring at the man. Another waste of time, and he was sick of all the useless people.

"I can give you full control of the world. That is if you want it." The goth stared at Shay for a moment, before laughing. The elder raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Jack regained his composure and glared at the man. "You are. You expect me to believe that I could rule the world with some weird anime magic contract type bullshit?"

The man shrugged,"You've seen and heard stranger things, haven't you? You who's seen dragons, fought elemental monk warriors, and partaken in mystical battles over ancient magical artifacts. Not to mention the ghostly hag behind you." Wuya bristled and began to threaten the man before Jack intervened, defending the witch.

"Hey! You can't insult Wuya! That's my job! And how do you know all that?"

"I know many things Spicer. Would you like to hear about your family? Your mother or father or-" The man shut up as Jack slammed his hands down and stood, furious. He maintained the same smile he entered with as he faced the raging teen. The boy leaned forward with a growl.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I won't let you come in here and talk badly about Wuya or my family. I want you out of my house."

"My dear boy, surely you may reconsider-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Jack pointed furiously at the door with one arm, while supporting himself with his other arm. Shay remained seated for a moment, then he got up and walked to the door. He pause on the way out, glancing back.

"You will regret this boy, mark my words." Once the man was gone Jack slumped back into his chair, Wuya floating beside him.

"I did not like that man." The ghost stated earning a grunt of frustrated agreement. Even she knew family was a touchy subject and was placed behind the 'Do not cross no matter what' boundary.

"I hope this last person is better." Jack stated.

* * *

"And you are?" Jack asked the girl before him. She wasn't what he expected, while the others had been well dressed, her faded blue dress was tattered in a way that outruled a fashion statement. He was sure it had seen better days. She also wore no shoes and her long ebony hair was falling out of the bun on her head. From first glance, he could tell she was of Mesoamerican decent.

"I'm Yaretzi." She responded, with a smile. Her purple eyes shone brightly in pride at her own name. Jack gave her a quizzical look and she hurried to explain. " It's Aztec, pronounced 'yah-ret-tzi', I was told it meant 'you will always be loved'. You can just call me Z if you want, though..."

"Alright then Yaretzi, are you experienced with mechanics or robotics?"

"Yes."

"Wow, really? What about engineering?" The goth had to supress his smile.

"I know enough not to get myself killed in that field."

"How about fighting?"

"Pretty good street fighter. Know a little boxing, martial arts, and I know how to fight dirty." The girl listed on her fingers. While she did that, Wuya nodded her approval.

"How would you feel about being evil?" Yaretzi look at Jack for a brief second before answering.

"I was always told I would do a lot of good," she stated,"but I've always wanted to be bad." She flashed a dark grin towards her, hopefully, future employees. Jack had to try very hard to supress his excitement at finding someone decent for the job.

"That's good, choosing evil potential over good potential. Now, about your pay-" Yaretzi held her hand up to silence him, earning a confused look.

"I will work for free i-" She was cut off by the suprised 'Seriously!' she earned from the others."-IF, you let me and my siblings live here with you."

For a moment neither party spoke, as Jack seemed to weigh his options. On one hand, she would make a great assistant, but it would take awhile to get used to her presence, not to mention human interaction outside showdowns. He was just a little too used to being alone, not counting Wuya, and he was going to have to explain the teenage girl in the house to his parents. "Uh...could you give us a second?" Yaretzi looked up and gave a nod. Wuya followed Jack as he went into an adjacent room.

"What do you think Wuya?"

"I say we go for it. She has the experience you wanted and she's willing to give evil a try."

"Well, yeah, but I just don't think I would be comfortable living with a girl..."

"Jack, you've spent so much time around your stupid little robots that you get don't know how to interact with a human girl. Right?"

"What!? No! Besides I've been around Kimiko and Ashley before!"

"Neither of them like you. Besides shouldn't you be thinking about the benefits of hiring the first qualified person to walk through that door all day."

"All right, fine." Jack huffed, and walked back to the other room. "Yaretzi. Can I just ask why you want to live here?"

"I live in a rundown, drafty, and not to mention abandoned, warehouse. The only people I have are my siblings." She said calmly, looking up at him. She could have sworn she saw a blush, but then again, lots of people blushed around her.

"Well, okay. You can stay. If you need to get anything from you...warehouse...then make it quick."

"No need, we only own what we're wearing."

"Alright, uh, I'll have one of my Jack-bots show you to a room. When you're settled in, come back down here and bring your siblings. I'm assuming you brought them with you?" The girl gave a nod as Jack summoned a robot and gave it its orders. He watched Yaretzi left, only to be bombarded by questions. The genius smiled slightly and leaned back. Maybe things would run a bit smoother now, he sure hoped it would.


	3. Chapter 2

Yaretzi trailed after the robot, constantly pushing the two children infront of her. The girl was more cooperative than her brother, who was trying to grab everything in sight. Eventually the elder setteled for slinging her brother over her shoulder and nudging her sister along. They would have time to explore later. The robot had stopped outside of one room and Yaretzi opened it, thanking the robot as she passed. Upon entering the room she threw her brother across it and onto the bed. He laughed as his sisters followed. After a few minutes of laughing, Yaretzi sat up for a look at their room.

It was nice, light beige walls wouldn't have been her choice color, but it didn't matter. There was a dresser against one wall and a TV against another, the TV sitting on a dark brown table. The carpet was also beige, but it was really soft and there was another door that she assumed was a closet or a bathroom. "Okay you two, my newest employer wants ta meet ya. You better be good! If your not I'll..."

"You'll what?" Her brother asked daringly. She grinned evilly.

"I'll hang ya upside down off a cliff and give Terra the knife to cut the rope." The boy gasped, his sisters grinning demonically. Yaretzi stood and the children followed obediantly. The robot was still waiting for them, and led the way back.

* * *

Jack looked up as the door opened, Yaretzi looking expectantly at him, as if asking for permission to enter. He straightened and gestured for her to sit and he glanced curiously at the children that followed her. They were about the same size and probably around the cheese-ball's age, but what through him off was their skin color. While Yaretzi had dark tannish skin, they had pale skin, more like the were European descent. He had just assumed they were biologically related.

"Hey mister! You're our sis' boss?" The boy spoke up in a slightly high pitched voice, pointing directly at Jack. He had bright blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He still had some baby fat on his round face. He wore a bright red hat, an orange, ankle length jacket, a yellow tee shirt, and red slacks. His black sneakers were the only dark color he wore. All in all, the boy reminded Jack of a walking fireball.

"Yeah, I am." Jack stated proudly. The girl smiled at him. Then turned to her older sister.

"You're so lucky! He's really cute!" The little girl grinned at her older sister, who responed with a 'I know right?' and earning an 'Ugh, girls' from her brother. The little girl's hair was waist length and tied at the very end. She wore an emerald green dress that reached her knees and a light brown belt around her waist. She wore brown combat boots. The only sign that she might be related to the boy was her eye, also sapphire blue. He noted that the children's clothes were newer than thier older sister's clothes. Jack sputtered a bit at the girls compliments. "What's your name mister?"

"Uh, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius." He said, smiling slightly.

"Alright, well you know my name, so I'll introduce these two. This is Terra," Yaretzi gesture to the girl and then to the boy,"and this is Twitch. They call themselves the Tn'T twins." Twitch got an offended look on his face.

"Why'd you introduce her first!? You always introduce me first! Always!" He whined. His twin gave him an 'i'm better then you' look.

"Ladies first," She stated plainly, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at him. Her brother's face scrunched up in anger and he held his pointer finger in the air, mouth open to argue.

"If you start fighting, I will personally chuck you both off of the highest cliff I can find." Yaretzi stated, as their faces dropped.

"Yes Z." They said in unison. Jack had to admit he was impressed with their obedience.

"So...I guess I should show you my lab then." Jack stood, gesturing at them to follow. They did, and soon they arrived at his 'lair', Jack was glad none of them mentioned the fact that it was his parents basement. Instead they just stared in awe at the machines lying across every avalible surface.

"Woah, these are amazing Jack. Wow, you must here that alot." Yaretzi said, amazed. The goth's gaze dropped to the floor.

"Well, not really. Most of the time I just get called a freak or a weirdo." He had know clue why he said that. Normally he wouldn't ever admit to it, he decided it was probably because that was a genuine compliment.

"It's true." Wuya said as she floated into view. The three newcomers stared at her.

"What's with the ghost?" Twitch asked. His eyes were wide in curiousity.

"Oh, well that's Wuya. She's sort of a powerful witch, or was at one point. She had gotten her physical body back a while ago, but now she's beening punished for something and decided to crash here while she throws a tantrum." Jack said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. They others were silent.

"I am not throwing a tantrum!"

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are to-"

"You want me to clean this place up for you, Jack?" Yaretzi asked running her finger along the edge of a table. "It's dustier than a dust bunny. And that's saying something."

"Uh sure. Knock yourself out, but maybe we should get you some new clothes,"At that moment Jack's Wu detector went off and he swore under his breath. "Uh...later? I've really got to go right now, okay?" To his relief they just nodded and moved out of the way. Soon he had taken of in a jet that they had failed to notice somehow. Once he and Wuya were gone, Yaretzi turned to her siblings.

"I guess we should get started..." Yaretzi looked around, realizing that she had her work cut out for her. Then she remember another important thing, making an annoyed face."I have no idea where to find the damn cleaning supplies."


	4. Chapter 3

I'm sorry this took so long, my computer crashed earlier this week and I just got it back.

* * *

It was well past dusk when Jack returned home, Wuya yelling at him for losing that showdown. He wished she would leave him alone, he tried really hard that time and instead of Wu, he got three cracked,bruised, or maybe even broken ribs and a shattered ankle. It's not like Wuya knew about those injures, all she saw was the black eye the monks had given him and he planned to keep it that way. The monks even broke his Wu detector! Jack limped to his lair, and was surprised to find it practically spotless. The robots and the parts were still where he left them, but there was no dust or dirt anywhere. He looked around for any sign of his assistant, but she was not in the area. Instead, he and Wuya found the cabinet where their Wu was normally kept open.

"Well, it looks like someone turned out to be a thief." Wuya stated with a growl. If she had a physical form she would wring that girl's neck the moment she found her. She glanced at Jack, who was staring blankly at the cabinet, probably wondering why the seemingly greatful girl would turn on them so soon. They heard a creaking sound come from upstairs, followed by a loud thump, and Jack visably froze, shooting a nervous glance to the ceiling.

There was yelling and footsteps approaching, and the basement door swung open, revealing a very pissed off Yaretzi with the twins right behind her. "I said you could use them to help! Not torment each other!" She stormed past Jack and Wuya and roughly shoved the Monkey Staff and the Third Arm Sash back into the cabinet, slamming the door shut before turning to the two children. "Bed. Now." She stated, pointing to the basement door. The children hung their heads in shame and trudged away, elbowing each other.

Yaretzi waited until they were out of the room before rounding on Jack and Wuya, giving them a deathly glare. "Explain the magic staff and sash now." She demanded. Jack cowered under the glared and whimpered a little and even Wuya felt a shiver go up her (currently nonexistent) spine. The Aztec girl walked up to Jack, arms crossed over her chest. She was smaller than the goth, but that didn't mean she was any less threatening. She looked him in the eyes and said,"Explain. Now."

"uh..well...er..." Jack leaned back as much as his injuries allowed and held his hands up defensively. "Um...t-they're Shen Gong Wu...magical artifacts that can bring ten thousand years of darkness in the wrong hands, or something like that?" Yaretzi sighed and turned away. "Um...Retz?" She just shook her head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked no one in particular.

"An ancient war between good and evil." Wuya stated matter-of-factly.

"Figured as much...I guess I should be more careful now then. Gotta think of the twins." She muttered. Wuya floated around her before stopping infront of her.

"You have much potential, you know. You should not worry yourself with others. Think of yourself!" Wuya said with a grin.

"Wuya's got a point. It's sort of a villan thing, look out for yourself." Yaretzi glared at Jack again.

"And where has that gotten you? Are you winning? Judging by your injuries, that's a no. And I'm pretty sure that also got this one turned into a ghost! I will never stop looking out for the twins, even after they're grown and don't need me, I'll be there for them. I live by the oldest rule in nature." She snapped at them. She wanted to get the point across about where her loyalties lie, if they didn't like it, screw them!

"And please do tell, what rule is that?" Jack asked, his pride not letting him lose an arguement to the girl.

"If you don't know it, I won't say it." She stated.

"Listen you littl-"Jack stepped forward putting too much pressure on his injured ankle. He gasped and fell forward latching onto Yaretzi who had managed to catch the taller boy and remain standing.

"Jack?" The girl recieved a pained whine instead of an actual repsonse. With a sigh, she helped him stand and lead him carefully upstairs, surprised with the lack of protest. The nearest room was the living room, which she took him to, dumping him on the couch. "Geez, what did you do?" No response. Yaretzi looked down to see Jack asleep. She carefully moved him so he would be more comfortable, removing his jacket, heli-pack, and shoes and covering him with a blanket. Just then Wuya rushed upstairs, eyes glowing.

"A new Wu has revealed itself! Jac-" Wuya was cut off by Yaretzi, who shushed her instantly.

"Jack's hurt, he can't go."

"But we must get the Wu! It's the Unicorns horn, and it can heal any injury! If the monks get it, they will be nearly undefeatable!" Wuya shrieked. The girl thought for a moment.

"Jack can't go...then I'll go!" The witch face palmed.

"Fine let's just go!"

"Hold on!"

"What now?!" Wuya spun to face the mortal only to see the girl stripped of her dress and wearing a dirty outfit consisting of a pair of short shorts and a top that cut off above her stomach. She quickly slipped on Jack's coat and heli-pack, starting after the witch. Once outside, and after a few attempts of starting the heli-pack, they were off to find the Wu.

* * *

At the Xiaolin temple, a small green dragon slithered out onto the training grounds where four young monks were training. The moment they saw the dragon they turned their attention to him. "Yo Dojo, what's up?" asked a tall, tanned boy with somewhat messy brown hair and green eyes.

Gah! A new Shen Gong Wu's been revealed and we need to get it now!" Dojo said, supersizing. The monks quickly clambered onto the dragons back, and left the temple.

"So, which Wu is it?"A short yellowish skinned monk with a bowling ball head asked the dragon.

"It's the Unicorn's Horn." The dragon stated.

"That doesn't sound very dangerous." The only girl in their group stated, her black hair in pigtails. She wished she had had time to change before they left, but Dojo didn't give them a chance, so she was still in her monk robes along with the other.

"Yeah, well don't let the name fool you. The Unicorn's Horn can heal any injury inflicted on a person. This makes it very useful in battle." Dojo stated.

A blonde haired, blue eyed cowboy spoke up next."But, if that no good, dirty, snake, Jack Spicer beats us to it, he might be able to win more showdowns." The rest of their trip was silent, hoping they would make it to the Wu first.

* * *

"Hey, hey Wuya! Look at this!" Yaretzi said, putting to sticks against her neck and gagging as if impaled. She pretended to choke and fell to the ground, 'dead'. Wuya groaned at the girls actions.

"Stop playing around! We must find the Wu before the Xiaolin monks!" She shrieked. Yaretzi just shrugged.

"You need to lighten up a little." She said, reaching into the jacket, pulling out a long white stick and scratching her back with it. Wuya gasped.

"There!" She said, pointing to the girl. Confused the Aztec girl glanced around. "No! It's right there! In your hand!" Yaretzi held the 'stick' infront of her.

"Hehehe! It looks like a wand! Look at me I'm Harry Potter! Expelliamis!" She waved the Wu around a bit, giggling.

"We have the Wu, now let's go!"

"Aww, but I wanted to rub it in those monk guys faces!" She whined as she followed the ghost."Oh well, at least I can use it on Jack." Just as they left, the dragon landed in the area, sniffing the air.

"It's gone! The Wu's gone!" He exclaimed.

"We were too late." The monks all shared a disappointed look as they remounted Dojo and flew home.


	5. Chapter 4

Jack sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around the room, wondering what happened. The last thing he remembered was upsetting Yaretzi, and then a whole lot of pain. A knock came from the front door, and the goth groaned as he went to answer it. The knocking got louder and Jack hurried to open it. He stepped back upon the sight of the man in the doorway. Shay D. Michaels, if he remembered correctly. The man had a polite smile on his face that terrified him."Hello again, Mr. Spicer."

"What are you doing here?" The goth asked, eyeing the man skeptically. Shay just tilted his head slightly, in a questioning fashion, as if he didn't understand.

"I came to apologize for my behaviour. I should not have broached such touchy subjects earlier today. Also I was wondering if you are still looking for an assistant. " The man paused,"I would also like to say that my offer still stands."Jack just shook his head.

"Naw, I'm not hiring anymore. I've got a perfectly capable assistant now, but thanks anyway." The goth said dismissively. The other leaned forward, peering into the house.

"And may I inquire about who this assistant of yours is?" He asked in a low growl. The goth backed away a little more from the suddenly creepy man.

"N-no, I can't give away any information without her consent." Jack stuttered, wondering why he said that. He supposed it was because he really didn't know anything about her that he could share. The man stalked into the house, and Jack put his hands on the man's chest and tried to shove him out. "YOU CAN'T COME IN HERE! I DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE ALLOWED!" The goth shouted in alarm. Shay just laughed, grabbing the boy's wrists and holding them above his head. Jack tried kicking him, but only hurt his ankle more. Then the man kicked him in the chest with enough force to send him flying back.

Jack hit the ground with a dull thud and layed there, not even bothering to move. It hurt too much, it felt like everything was on fire and he was sure that if his ribs weren't broken before, then they were now. He could hear Shay move to stand above him as he began to cough. There was a metallic taste in his mouth, which he figured was blood. He wasn't necessarily one to freak out over a little bit of blood, seeing as fighting with the monks usually meant he'd get a few cuts and scrapes, but there was more than usual. And the fact that he was coughing it up didn't help either.

Shay laughed, placing his foot on Jack's chest, applying a little pressure. The goth clawed at it, trying to move it."G-git...o...off..." he spat out some of the blood.

"Aww, you're trying to fight back, how cute! You look like you're in a lot of pain, I think I punctured one of your lungs with a rib when I kicked you! How delightful!" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned forward, adding more pressure. "You'll die slowly and painfully! You'll drown in your own blood! And if you don't, you'll bleed to death. So wonderfully tragic! Amazingly gruesome! Disturbingly beautiful!" Then, to Jack's horror, he started to giggle, and it quickly escalated into full blown maniacal laughter, and the pressure got worse. Then it all stopped, everything was silent and the pressure was eased off. Jack saw Shay staring at him blankly, head tilted to the side slightly. "Why don't you cry? It hurts, right?"

"Be...b-becau-ause...I won't...give a...a-a bastard like...like you...a-any...satisfaction..." Jack struggled to get those words out, but he felt proud of himself for it. He was tougher than he looked(and acted) and definitely tougher than what the monks, Wuya, and Chase thought. He glared defiantly at the man.

"...Is that so?" The expression was blank still, but there was a fury in his eyes. "How gallant you are. I could crush you like a bug, and you defy me?" He lifted up his leg and froze, he didn't bring it down. Instead he placed it back on the ground and ran out of the door, slamming it closed behind him. Jack played there alone for a few minutes before the door opened again. He thought that maybe Shay was back to kill him, but instead he heard a scream and someone hurrying to his side and the words "Unicorns horn". Slowly the pain went away and he was able to focus and saw a terrified Yaretzi looking down at him.

"Jack! Are you okay? Can you stand?" She asked. He wanted to tell her about Shay, but he was to tired so instead he just nodded and stood carefully. He allowed her to help him to his room, since it made him feel safer. Strength in numbers right? As soon as he laid down, he was asleep and Yaretzi crept silently out of the room.

* * *

Yaretzi walked away from Jack's room and peered into her shared room to see the twins sleeping soundly, they wouldn't know what happened to Jack. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin. Wuya floated inches in front of her face. "Don't do that!" She whispered aggressively waving her arms around.

"What happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Yaretzi snapped. She glared at the witch.

"I mean, what happened to Jack?"

"I dunno, I'll ask tomorrow okay? I'm going to bed." With that, she slammed the door in Wuya's face, signifying the end of the conversation.

* * *

**So...R&R? Sorry for not updating for a while. I'd like you to review even if it criticizing my writing. **


End file.
